This invention relates to blenders for mixing liquids, liquids and powders, or similar products. More particularly, it pertains to blenders of the type having a disc or impeller that rotates within a confined bowl to blend components for discharge of a blended product through a discharge port below the disc or impeller.
Prior blenders of this general type either required some positive means for closing the discharge port during blending and opening the discharge port during subsequent discharge, which inherently involved manufacturing and operating costs and maintenance problems, or other prior blenders were designed to permit continuous discharge during blending, which involved problems in obtaining thorough blending while allowing continuous and adequately rapid discharge. An example of a prior blender of the latter type is disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 391,466, filed Aug. 24, 1973, which provides an arrangement of impeller blades and stationary baffles that cooperate to direct the product to a discharge port for discharge of the product therefrom continuously during the blending operation.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention uniquely utilizes a continuously open discharge port in combination with a simple rotating disc arrangement that inherently prevents discharge flow during blending rotation of the disc. As a result, a simple and inexpensive device is provided that is operable to obtain thorough blending and full subsequent discharge without structural complication.